Chakra Gun Technique
|image=Chakra Gun Technique.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Chakra Gun Technique |english tv=Chakra Gun Jutsu |viz manga=Chakra Pistol Jutsu |game names=Chakra Pistol Jutsu |related jutsu=Tailed Beast Ball, Continuous Tailed Beast Balls, Rasengan |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Otohime Watatsumi, Kintaro Uchiha, Hōritsu Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki (Kabuki), Hinata Hyuga (Kabuki), Yama Ōtsutsuki, Kawa Ōtsutsuki, Uchū Ōtsutsuki, Yami Ōtsutsuki, Hamara Senjū |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Chakra Gun Technique is a rare technique invented by an unknown individual during the Second Shinobi World War. It's a technique created by examining the Tailed Beast Ball and Continuous Tailed Beast Balls, making it a counterpart to the famous Rasengan. In a nutshell, the Chakra Gun Technique is a technique that allows the user to fire one or multiple small and highly compact spheres from one's fingertips to cause a devastating amount of damage. While it is easy to find scrolls that have information about this technique, it is very hard to find a master to teach someone because masters of this technique are very rare. Description This technique requires a lot of chakra control and concentration. If an inadequate amount of chakra control or mental focus is use the user could greatly injure themselves. Like the Rasengan, this technique is broken up into three stages. Concentration, compression, and pressurization. The concentration stage requires mental focus, the compression stage requires excellent chakra control, and the pressurization stage requires sheer power. To perform the technique, the user makes a finger gun with one of their hands and concentrates their chakra to the tip of their index finger. While the chakra is being gathered to the fingertip the mass and density of the chakra skyrockets. This can distract the user if they are not prepared as the weight of their finger during this stage can catch them off guard. Once enough chakra has been gathered to the tip of the index finger, the user must transition to the second stage. During this stage, the user must move their focus from their index finger to the space a centimeter in front of it as they compress it to that spot. As the chakra is being compressed, the user must shape their chakra into a sphere. The combination of these two things can causes the chakra to be formed into a small, compact, and dense sphere. This stage is very tricky because the user must be precise in the way they control their chakra. Faltering once or making a single mistake in the way the chakra is controlled can cause the chakra to unleash a large explosion that will greatly harm the user. While the compression stage affected the pressure of the chakra by reducing its size, the pressurization stage effects the pressure of the chakra by increasing the power of the chakra's flow. This sudden movement increases the pressure without the compression of the chakra being affected, resulting in the chakra's destructive power to be increased. With every passing second the user must increase the rate at which the chakra is being pressurized. This pressure makes it harder and hard to keep the chakra in a spherical shape. Eventually, as if a "mental trigger" has been pulled the chakra will become too hard to control, causing it to be launched from the shinobi's finger. This can have two effects, depending on what the user does in that brief second. If they stop focusing at that second than a large blast of chakra will be fired from their finger. On the other hand, if they mantain their mental focus than the chakra will still be compact and spherical as it launches itself at the target at very high speeds. Naturally, the first effect is a lot stronger, but it is a lot harder to control than the second. The projectile will hit the foe with bone-shattering force, causing the wind to be knocked out of the foe. The foe will then be launched with enough force to create a large crater if they were to hit the ground. When the blast variant is used, the opponent will be launched with enough force that they will create a shockwave that is capable of effortless knocking down trees and sending nearly anyone close to them flying back. Variants Tailed Beast Chakra Gun Technique The Tailed Beast Chakra Gun Technique is a variant of Chakra Gun Technique that uses tailed beast chakra instead of normal chakra. The tailed beast chakra makes the technique a lot harder to control, but if it is used successfully, it can cause very destructive results. The jinchūriki makes a finger gun and with their dominant hand so that their index finger is pointing at their target. Afterwards, they tap into their tailed beast's chakra and directs a portion of it to their index finger. The tailed beast chakra is concentrated to a single point at the tip of the jinchūriki's finger. This concentration causes the tailed beast chakra to turn from a red color to an ominous dark crimson color. When the adequate amount of tailed beast chakra has been concentration to then tip of the index finger the tailed beast chakra will begin to make a barely audible hum. As soon as the hum is heard, the barely jinchūriki flows it to a point a centimeter in front of their index finger before compressing it and shaping it into a highly compact sphere. The sphere is the size of a baseball, but it is so dense that it can be difficult to keep to keep one's arm steady. Finally, when the compact dark crimson sphere is formed the jinchūriki energizes it by flowing negative chakra into the sphere. In mere seconds, the sphere will become to much for the user to control and it will launch itself at the target at high speeds. Upon contact with the target the sphere will release a very large explosion that can completely decimate the surrounding area and cause a significant amount of damage to the opponent. This version of Chakra Gun is a lot more draining. Even those with a lot of stamina will find themselves mentally and physically exhausted. This will be especially true for their dominant hand because it will feel like someone is ripping it off due to the strain that comes from concentrating and compressing tailed beat chakra to such a degree. Elemental Chakra Gun Technique Combing a chakra nature to this technique is not an easy task. Even kages who know the Chakra Gun Technique have a lot of difficulty with combining their chakra nature to this technique. To combine a chakra nature to this technique not only does the user have to have an affinity to the chakra nature in question, but their clan must have a natural affinity as well. An example of such a clan would be the Hōzuki and Watatsumi Clan and their affinity to Water Release. Performing this variant is a bit different from the other versions. The user makes a finger gun with their dominant hand. Instead of infusing with concentrating it to their finger, they direct to the space a centimeter of their index finger. The chakra is shaped into a sphere as more and more chakra is gathered. Meanwhile, they concentrate their affinity in its chakra form to the tip of their finger, causing it to glow the color that best represents the elemental affinity. Once the sphere of chakra is the size of a basketball, the user compresses it to its utmost limit so that it is the size of a baseball. Once fully compressed, the sphere of chakra will let a loud and high-pitch whistling noise. This sound is quoted to be quite ominous, as if it is on the verge of bursting and creating a large explosion at any moment. While the sphere is being compressed, the shinobi must also energize their chakra affinity with normal chakra in order to increase its power. The pressure from the newly energized chakra affinity is enough to cause the wind to gently swirl around them. This notifies the shinobi that it is time to combine their affinity with their the sphere of chakra. The sphere of chakra is energized by firing their chakra affinity in small bursts. The moment the chakra affinity touches the sphere the user must mold it into their element. The element is immediately absorbed by the sphere, resulting in an increase in pressure. When the last of the energized chakra affinity is in the sphere, the sphere of chakra is absorbed by the user's hand before a large blast that is the color of their affinity is released from the tip of their index finger. When the blast hits the target it hits the target with enough force to cause a lot of damage. Meanwhile their elemental affinity harms the target even more as well as launching the foe back with tremendous force. How the element harms the foe depends on the element and the user. Regardless of what it is, the element causes a lot of damage. This is shown when a fire variant was able to inflict fourth degree burns and even some fifth degree burns. There are huge drawbacks to using this variant. Most of the bones of their dominant arm will be broken and the muscles will be torn in a lot of places, making the arm useless. Additionally, the user will find their most of their chakra will be drained away, making most people too tired to even move. Most shinobi can only use this technique once a day while a jinchūriki can use it twice before the drawbacks to fully set in. However, a jinchūriki will still be weaken to a great degree after the first use even with arm relatively intact. Chakra Gatling Gun Technique Chakra Gatling Gun Technique is by far the weakest of the Chakra Gun Technique variants and one of the easiest variants to learn. It is even weaker and easier to learn than the original. This is because this variant is focused on ending a fight, but dealing a small amount of damage to multiple opponents. Like usual, the user makes a finger gun with their dominant hand. Instead of only having the index finger extended, the user extends their index and middle finger. Their chakra is then concentrated to the tip both fingers individually. Using more chakra for this variant does not increase the power, it only increases how many spheres will be fired. Once the desired amount of chakra has been gathered, the user compresses the chakra. Instead of forming a sphere, the user infuses the chakra with the tip of their fingers while it is being compressed. The compressed chakra is then slightly pressurized by increasing the power of the chakra's flow in order to increase its destructive power. The user will know when it is pressurized enough when they feel a tingling sensation in the tip of their index and middle finger. The chakra is fired from the user's fingers in the form of a large barrage of tiny spheres of chakra. When a sphere hits a target it will feel as if they are being punched with quite a lot of force, resulting in the wind being knocked out of the foe. Despite what it may feel like, the spheres don't cause that much damage. At most, it can tear a muscle or slightly fracture a bone. Trivia Category:Ninjutsu Category:A-Jutsu Category:Offensive